Weapons
Weapons There are 3 different types of weapons in the game so far. Each type has 2 subclasses which are available on all ships. Gauss is the first one which has a 3rd subclass... the Uber Cannon. This weapon is only for Destroyer The following values are the standard values of each weapon. When you use them on your ships they may have different values depending on the ship's class ( which changes the DMG bonus and the rate of fire) and the level you have researched for the weapon. Laser Lasers are hitscan weapons that focus on the cursor which means they wont miss. They are turreted with an unlimited rotation range within their hemisphere. Lasers apply damage continuously as they are fired directly to the block covered by the cursor, meaning that they are very effective at drilling through a target to reach their core, assuming they sit still. The differences between Phasers (secondary lasers) and Heavy Lasers (primary lasers) are minimal, save that heavy lasers have almost twice the range. Lasers are short ranged weapons which do the least damage of all classes. But because they never miss (like all the other weapons) they can really hurt and can't be dodged. Different types of laser '(Standard values @ lvl 0, 100% rate of fire and 100% DMG bonus) 'Phaser Fast-firing short range weapon with higher energy consumption then other weapon types and relativly low DPS. But very effective when good at aiming. * DPS: 48 * Range: 1500 m * Energy consumption per second: 33,6 * CPU: 50 * Size: 1x1x1 * Mass: 40t * HP: 80 Heavy Laser Fast-firing mid range weapon with same energy consumption as Phaser but little less DPS. * DPS: 44 * Range: 2500 m * Energy consumption per second: 33 * CPU: 50 * Size: 2x2x2 * Mass: 64t * HP: 288 Missile Missiles are relatively slow-moving guided projectiles. The orientation of a missile launcher matters less than it does for other weapon types, as a missile that has a target lock will automatically turn towards the target after firing and then track them until impact. Rocket Launchers (secondary missiles) have the second shortest range in the game (1500 meters) and track very rapidly, making them good at hitting fast targets. Cruise Missiles have the second-longest range in the game, but track slower, rendering them weak against fast ships. Damage of missiles is higher then lasers but they can miss. Its relatively easy to dodge them with fast ships. Different Types of Missles '(Standard values @ lvl 0, 100% rate of fire and 100% DMG bonus) Rocket Launcher Short range weapon, normal energy consuption with medium DPS and attack speed * DPS: 52 * Damage: 52 * Attack speed: 1.0 s * Range 1500 m * Energy consumption per second: 30 * CPU: 50 * Size: 1x1x2 * Mass: 48t * HP: 160 Cruise Missile Medium range weapon with lowest attack speed but high damage * DPS: 30 * Damage: 180 * Attack speed: 6.0 s * Range: 3000 m * Energy consumption per second: 30 * CPU: 50 * Size: 1x1x3 * Mass: 72t * HP: 192 Gauss Gauss Weapons have the most limited range of rotation, not being able to fire directly behind them. Their muzzle velocity is higher than a missile, but gauss bullets are unguided. Gauss weapons are unique in having three weapons in their category. '''Different types of gaus '(Standard values @ lvl 0, 100% rate of Fire and 100% DMG bonus) Gatling Gauss Fast-firing short range weapon with high Dps * DPS: 60 * Range: 2000 m * Energy consumption per second: 30 * CPU: 50 * Size: 1x1x2 * Mass: 48t * HP: 128 Gauss Cannon Long range weapon with high burst damage but relative low rate of fire * DPS: 38 * Damage: 150 * Attack speed: 4.0 s * Range: 3500 m * Energy consumption per second: 30 * CPU: 50 * Size: 2x2x2 * Mass: 80t * HP: 288 Uber Cannon Weapon with longest range and highest burst dmg, relatively low rate of fire but also highest energy consumption and relatively slow projectile Speed. Also has highest CPU consumption and uses the most blocks to build on !'''This weapon is for Destroyers only! * DPS: 75 * Damage: 300 * Attack speed: 4.0 s * Range: 3800 m * Energy consumption per second: 60 * CPU: 100 * Size: 2x2x3 * Mass: 128t * HP: 360 Category:Weapons Category:Laser Category:Gaus Category:Missile